Baby Bach
Baby Bach Baby Bach is a Baby Einstein home video released in 1999 and is the third film in the series. It was re-released in 2004 with different sketches. It is an intricate combination of visuals and Bach music. Sketches *About Baby Bach *Warning Screen * A bunch of white clucking chickens march in a straight line. (Theme to Toccata in D (The chickens were later replaced by a bunch of Rikki Roosters in 2004)) *Opening Titles (Minuet in G from Anna Magdalena) *Twirling mobile *Toys in motion Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement Balls stairs & chute toy kinetic art *A toy red fire truck appears on the screen with sound effects. *Hand instruments Sierra Clark playing with rattle toy keyboard dragon puppet drum plush mouse in cheese xylophone Sierra *Toys in Motion Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring, BWV 147 (spinning top, rocking sun, bubble blowing bear)) *Balloons *Winter sports (Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement (ceramic figures sledding down fake hill and skating on fake pond, ceramic musical bears)) *A black robot and a teal robot are shown (Toccata in D) *The robots dance (Canata No. 140) *Blown instruments (Sierra blowing toy trumpet, a couple toy trumpets, octopus puppet, saxophone, giraffe(later replaced by cat), toy trumpet with bird, Sierra) *Pennies are being put into a green truck bank. The truck drives away with an old-fashioned car horn noise. *Fluid motion (Brandenburg Concert No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement (plasma ball lamp, disco light etc.)) *A chicken appears bawking away. It then stops and then Aspen Clark, Julie Aigner-Clark's other daughter, tells a joke : "Why did Mozart get rid of all his chickens? Because they kept going BACH BACH BACH BACH *Dancing toys (Flute sonata in Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement (cat, fish, giraffe, chicken, flower)) *Streamers (Minuet in G) *A barnyard pop-up toy is shown. Buttons are pressed on a control panel causing farm animals to pop out of their doors and make their corresponding sounds. The last one is a farmer who says "Howdy!". *Strummed instruments (Sierra playing bongos, lap harp, dinosaur in egg puppet, accordion, owl, ukulele, Sierra wearing sunglasses) *Fluid Motion (Orchestral Suite No. 3, Air, BWV 1068 (lava lamp, disco light)) *Goldberg Suite with 2 of the same Baby Einstein character in bottom corners (Bach rabbit and clowns) (Orchestral Tune Up) *Toy carnival (Goldberg Variation No. 1, BWV 998 (carousel, ferris wheel, dog, etc.)) *Two toy clowns play instruments (later replaced by a clown clock) *Hands at Play (Goldberg Variation No. 4, BWV 998 (pop-up toy, hoberman sphere)) *The line of marching, clucking chickens appears again. *Hands at Play (Goldberg Variation No. 4, BWV 998 (drawing, Whoozit)) *Ending montage (Goldberg Canon Variation) *Aspen: "The video of me is over...I'm not a star anymore." *End Credits, followed by a toy red car that goes "beep beep!". Trivia/Goofs *In 1999 realese The Tune up is Baby Mozart *In the 2004 Baby Bach release the new chickens are actually white versions of the orange Rikki Rooster by Charm Company in Baby Mozart & Baby MacDonald. *Some Baby Bach toys are seen in the Language Discovery Cards *The Bach soundtracks in this video appear in the Baby Bach CD *2 toys in Baby Bach Winkel by Manhattan Toy & Cosmos Kinetic by Carlisle Company also appear in Baby Galileo. *The Ferris wheel is later seen in Baby Newton Starring Aspen Clark Sierra Clark Category:Episodes